1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention relates to a molding process and more particularly to a process for making a molded valve housing for a prosthetic socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior method for making a molded housing for a prosthetic socket required the use of a male and female mold. This method did not provide a proper color or texture since the same material which was used for the socket could not be used in the conventional male/female mold process.